Siblings
by NotOnlineAnymore
Summary: ‘She is Light’s adopted little sister. She knew that he was hiding something from her, and she is determined to find out what.’ Yushi didn’t know what she was stepping into until it was a little too late. LOC
1. Prologue

'_**She is Light's adopted little sister. She knew that he was hiding something from her, and she is determined to find out what.' Yushi didn't know what she was stepping into until it was a little too late. Finding out the deeper and darker secrets about her brother. L.OC**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Light or anyone other than Yushi…**

**My first Death Note story… This is the Prologue, so I am planning on keeping it short… But please review!!!!**

I watch in fear as slowly, the third cop fell onto the ground. We had came here expecting the same old boring Sakura Festival, now this is turning into something more than we wanted. Tears welled up through my eyes as I saw their life slowly slipping away from them. I quickly wiped them off, looking around for Sayu. She was kneeling on the ground in the middle of the three victims. Even from afar I could see the horror and grief gracing her face. I did not know any of the three people, but it seemed like Sayu did. I pushed, pulled and partly crawled through the crowd to get her. By the time I reached her, she was already screaming at the camera.

I had done some research on Kira myself, because I was curious and I too wanted to be a detective when I grow up. I knew that Kira somehow cannot just simply kill. This must be the work of a second. And by judging by the evidence I could collect. It had something to do with able to with viewing faces. I tore of my jacket while running up to Sayu. I covered her face up with it while pushing her out of the way. I looked into the camera.

"Onegai, please stop murdering these innocent people. They have not done anything. Please just stop…" I said in a hush whisper, loud enough for the microphone to pick up, but yet not loud enough for the most to take notice of. Just right at that moment, a huge white van crashed into the large television display. I quickly push Sayu at myself out of the way, watching debris, wires and glass fly everywhere. A man stepped out of the van. If not for the seriousness of the situation I would have laughed. He was wearing a motorcycle helmet.

At first, he went up to the camera man and destroyed the camera. Soon after, he shot up the wires so that they could not film anymore of it. He then began walking towards us. I quickly stood up, although I wasn't as tall as him, I tried to pretend I was confident. The man reached up and took off his helmet. He tossed it onto the floor, revealing the man behind it. To my surprise it was Mr.Yagami! Our father! He quickly hugged Sayu and me with his arms.

"Are you girls alright?" he asked. I just smiled. Glad to see him. He quickly ushered us to the side of the festival. We sat onto one of the chairs; I was hugging Sayu, trying to stop her uncontrollable sobs. I looked over at the three dead bodies, than Sayu. Nobody should be able to kill so easily like that. I was determined to find out who Kira is…

**There ya have it! Please Please review! This is based on the movie mainly and I am sorry if I got any information wrong, because I don't have the movie or the comic, so im relying on plain memory… Review!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yup, another one up! Sorry if the last one was short, but please review! I hope you'll like it!**

I stared out of the window, looking at the city below me. I let myself fall into a daydream…

My name is Yagami Yushi. Sayu's father adopted me when I was about ten years old, now when at seventeen, have lived with them for seven years. Sayu is my adopted sister, but we're as close as the bests of friends. I have another sibling, a brother name Yagami Light. All three of us were pretty close, but I was closer to Light than Sayu was. Heck, I probably knew him better than he knew himself.

I did not look like the other Yagami's. I had no brown hair or eyes. Instead, I have a head full of stubborn red locks, and emerald eyes. I was pretty fit, being on the athletics team in school, but I seldom hanged around other people. I was sort of a loner in school.

My parent's died when I was young, in one of L's cases. They had been killed, like hundred others by a mysterious disease. Even thought L cracked the case, no one wanted to take in a young girl who's parents been killed by diseases. So Mr.Yagami took pity on my and adopted me instead. I could not have asked for a better family.

I had an interest in being a detective; maybe I had been influenced by Light too much? But many times, when dad came home from work, he'll fill me and Light with the recent cases. We will debate and race against each other to gather as much information and try to figure out the cases. But of course, most of the cases he gave us the ones that had already been cracked. But I enjoyed the times when we had that. However nowadays, Light had changed. He always locks himself up in his room, refusing to allow me or anyone to enter.

I miss the times we spent together. When he had trust me more… I wanted the old Light back…

Right on cue, I saw Light walking towards us.

"Light!" Sayu screamed and ran towards him and hugged him. I was still staring out of the window. Barely acknowledging my brother had joined us until he placed his hand on my shoulder. I spun around and smiled lightly to him. He had seemed quite different, it had been so long since I took a proper look at him. There was this glint in his eye, something I could not place. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank goodness you've come…" I whispered quietly, breathing in the sweet scent of his jacket. He hugged me back, smiling encouragingly.

"Now, I can't leave my two dearest little sisters can I?" he said. I just smiled and hugged him harder. After a while I broke away.

"Let's go home…" I said softly. He put his arm around me and guided me towards where dad and Sayu was waiting for us. Dad hugged me tightly before leading us all towards our vehicle to go home. Neither of us noticing the delighted laughter that came from the level above us.

_**X X X**_

I walked past Light's room that night. I heard a voice from inside, I frowned. Was Light talking to himself? I felt like I should make my presence known so I opened his door and walked in. Light immediately snapped his head towards me nervously. I suspected that he had forgotten to lock the door. I smiled softly at him. Pretending I didn't not suspect anything. Although I doubt he fell for it, he knew me as well as I knew him. Which was pretty well.

"Hey…" I said softly, walking in and sitting on the bed. I traced circles on the bed with my fingers.

"Hey…" he replied, glancing nervously to the corner of the room for a moment, before looking back at me.

I felt frustrated, Light never hid anything from me before, why did he have to start now? I look up at him pleadingly, I could see his eyes soften as he stared into mine. "Light… What's going on…" I asked softly.

He looked a bit nervous, than began to say something. But soon, stopped himself. He shook his head. "I don't know what you mean…" he was so obviously lying.

I bit my lip hard. I hated him being this way. I just stood up and walked up to him. He was a few inches taller than me, so I had to look up to stare at his eyes. I leaped forward and hugged him tightly, he returned the hug tenfold. I blinked the tears out of my eyes and I pulled away. I stood on my toes as I kiss him on the cheek. "I trust you… And I always will…" I said, giving him a small smile. Than I turned around and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind me, and leaned against it. "Light… What are you hiding from me?" I asked myself softly, I shook my head and headed towards my room.

_**X X X**_

Light stared at the doorway, his hand touching his cheek, where his little sister had kissed him. He waited until he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, before collapsing onto the chair. He put his head in his hands. He hated lying to her. To him, Yushi was more important than anyone in the world. He clenched his fists, he didn't know what to do…

"So she suspects something doesn't she? She's a bright one, your sister…" The Shinigami said. Light snapped his head towards him.

"Of course she is…" he said proudly. Then he sighed. "We used to be so close, we could even communicate without saying anything… Now… It's different."

"That's a price to pay for being the god of the new world." The Death God said, "You are lucky that she still trusts you."

Light kept quiet, he knew what the Shinigami said was true. He then looked up. _I am doing this partly for you, Yushi… I hope you will understand… So that my world and yours can be safer than before… _

_**X X X**_

L looked into his monitor, he was doing his research on the Yagami family again. Something Light's did today caught his attention, he wanted to find out more about her background. He wasn't the slightest suspicious of her, but he was just curious. He had focus a lot on Light and had left out some major things about the Yagami family. The whole of the Yagami family.

He clicked print on his computer and waited for it to print. He held it up inform of him, looking at it. He realized that she was one of the victims of his earlier cases. He shrugged, wondering why he had wasted his time and energy doing research on her. He then stood up and walked to the lower floor, searching for more lollipops. He's sure that Watari must have put them somewhere…

**I have notes that my chapters are quite short, I promised that it will only be for the first few… Please be a dear and review!**

**Review please!!! I really need to know how I'm doing… P thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the generous reviews! Lol. And im very sorry for the late update… It's Chinese new year and I went to my parent's hometown for the week… I brought the lap top but I couldn't find an internet connectin. P So I am very sorry….But anyway, reviews!**

**Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama****: Don't kill me? Please? I beg of you!**

**airi87****: glad it is!**

**Haku: Thanks!**

**EnpatsuShakugan-Shana****: Aha! Thanks! I am glad you will P I'll try hard on this one! Thanks for the review and compliment!**

**NotSupposedToBeHere****: haha. I am glad you liked it! Here ya go!**

**EyesRutherfordismyfriend****: Thanks! I will**

**sorrowangel823****: Thanks! Sure!**

**YamiKitsuneKami****: I am sooo sorry! I am bad at the details… maybe you have some suggestions on what I should do? Here ya go!**

**Now the story… (Warning, there might be a little fluff later!)**

"_Mom? Are you alright?" Yushi asked, approaching her mother. She was lying on the ground, shaking and coughing. Yushi walked up to her and kneeled down. She shook her mother lightly. "Mom… Are you okay?"_

_She pulled at her mom's shoulders and gasped. Her eyes were blood red and her cheeks were blue. Veins could be seen clearly seen across her cheeks. Her teeth were tattering and she began coughing out blood. Yushi stared, horrified._

_She had sent this before, it was all over the news. A mysterious disease spread throughout the entire city. Yushi backed away slowly then turned around, to her horror she saw her father, or what used to be her father._

_It seemed to be as if his meat were eaten from his bones. Blood formed a puddle around him. His eyes were red and lifeless. Tears sprang into her eyes. She did not know what to do... Just then her door burst open. Men with yellow suits began marching inside. The pulled her away from the corpses of her parents and dragged her outside. The last thing she remembered was screaming for her mother and father._

Yushi woke up gasping. She hadn't had that dream in ages**_ X X X_**

. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked at the time. It was 5 in the morning. Too early for anyone to be awake… She packed her school things and went to get dressed in her running attire before tip-toeing downstairs. She grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down. She then wrote a letter to her adopted mom to tell her not to worry about her and that she would walk to school that day. She stuck that note on the fridge before heading out. She needed to clear her head.

First, she dropped her things at the school. She did not want to carry such a heavy load during her run. The school was empty but the office was opened. She thanked the administrator there before heading out again. It had began raining.

She ran and ran. The rain splattering everywhere, leaving her thoroughly soaked. It stung her like little bees but still she continued running. It was one of the things that she was really good at and enjoyed a lot. Running that is… So she ran, trying to clear her head. She kept her head down, concentrating on her running. She looked up a second too late and went crashing into another person.

_**X X X**_

L felt a little grumpy from the lack of sleep that night. He looked out of the window and saw the rain splattering and hitting his window, causing a great deal of noise. He sighed as he looked at his computer, knowing that he wouldn't be able to do much work now. He stood up and headed for the door. He felt like the rain could freshen him up a bit.

L stepped out of his hotel, letting the rain land softly onto his hair (which hasn't been combed in years). Letting them drop down onto his face. He looked at his watch. It was 5.30am. The street lights were still on and there was no one about. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the rain drip down his face and body. He felt a sense of peace. However, his 'peace' was soon destroyed. He felt himself being shoved in the gut and stumbled backwards. He saw a glimpse of red hair before falling backwards, hitting the floor. Then his eyes widened as he noticed a soft pressure on his lips.

_**X X X**_

Yushi stumbled on him, falling directly on top of him. She turned scarlet when she noticed that her lips were gracing his. They were chest to chest while her hands were on his stomach. She couldn't help but noticed that he had a hard chest and abs. (Yes, I am making L super hott here. P) She quickly tried to gain her balance and stood up slowly. Blushing madly. The boy was staring at her. He couldn't be more than 17 years old. He had a mat of wild black hair which now was gracing his face because of the rain. He had a dark circle around his eyes, most likely from the lack of sleep… Either that or he liked to wear a lot of eyeliner. He was staring at her in surprise with his mouth gapping a little. She blushed more before sticking her hand out for him to hold. He grabbed her hand, hauling himself up. He was slightly taller than her, except that he slouched quite a bit.

They both were staring at each other for a bit before stumbling over words.

"I'm sorry- I should have seen- The rain was slippery- the kiss…" started Yushi.

"Sorry- Rain- Red hair- shouldn't have closed my eyes…" he said in unison. They both fell quiet for a bit before they started laughing. They had no idea why they were laughing but they just did. They laughed so hard that even their stomachs began to ache.

"My name's Yushi…" Yushi said while gasping for breathe. Then they both calmed down and the boy smiled at her.

"My name is… Ryuuzaki." L said. It then clicked in his mind why she had looked so familiar… She was Light's adopted sister! She had looked more prettier than he had expected.

Her hair was drenched and clung onto her face and neck. She obviously had a nice figure, thanks to the rain he could see it clearly. Her eyes sparkled emerald that could not have looked more lovely. She had a nice smile and a great laugh. She seemed really nice too. She even had red luscious lips that he had the privilege to taste only just a few moments before. He blushed slightly thinking of the last event.

"So where do you study?" She asked as she walked slowly. L followed her, walking beside her. The rain still continued pouring heavily. But they didn't seem to mind.

"University of Three States Centre." He said as he walked. Occasionally stealing a glance or two at her. (Yes, I had made that up P).

She looked at him in surprise. "Why, that's where my brother goes… Do you know him by chance? Yagami Light?"

L looked at her and pretended to think. Then he acted as if he were surprised. "Oh, Light! Yeah… I know him. He's in my class… I never knew he had a sister…"

Yushi looked down onto the ground. "You mean he never mentioned me?" she asked.

L shook his head. "No… Why?"

She looked forward, but it wasn't as if she were looking but as if she were thinking of something real hard. Then she shook her head. "Nah… It's nothing…" Then she smiled cheekily at him. "Sorry about the… kiss…"

L blushed lightly. "Yeah… It's alright."

Yushi laughed. "I hope it is…"

"So you're Light's sister right? How come you guys don't even look alike?" he asked, feigning ignorance. He hated acting stupid, but he had too. He didn't want her to know who he really was.

Yushi laughed again. "That's because I was adopted… My parents died when I was young so…"

"I'm sorry…" L said, sounding genuinely sorry for her loss.

"It's alright." She then grinned at him. "The Yagami family are really nice and I could not have asked for any better."

_'I'll bet…' _L thought, thinking of how Mr.Yagami truly is a father to be proud of. L kept quiet for a bit then asking. "So… I'm sure you've heard of the Kira case right? What do you think of it?"

He had heard that this girl was quite intelligent, not as much as Light but very observant. He also knew that she had conducted a personal research on Kira, not as fast as their team did, but she was still quite dead on.

"I think Kira is immature, the way he kills it's as if he thinks it's the game, where we are his pawns… He thinks he is a god… But no one should be allowed to take away lives just in snap… Even if it's criminals…" she said softly. Then she looked at him. "Why do you want to know?"

L thought of a lie quickly. "I'm sort of writing a school report about it… So…"

Yushi frowned. She knew he was lying, because she knew that Light's school would not ask someone to write something like that… But if he wanted to know so bad… Why burst his bubble? She then smiled.

"If you say so…" she grinned.

"How about this… L detective?" he asked. He was curious on how she thought of a person like him.

She smiled. "He is immature too… But I owe a giant debt to him… For saving my life…"

L winced. He knew he was immature but coming from a nearly total stranger, it was a bit… weird. L then smiled at her. "okay…"

Silence effulged the two of them. The rain slowly turned into a drizzle, than nothing. They walked silently next to each other. L did not know why he was still talking with her. But soon, she stopped walking. "Well, this is my school and where I've got to go."

L looked at his watch, it was 7 already, in half an hour the school should begin. He guessed that she needed time to change out of her wet clothes and things. He smiled at her. "Sure… I guess I'll see you around…" he said.

She nodded. "Yup…" She grinned at him. "I'll see ya next time buddy." She said cheekily, before marching into the school. He stood there rooted on the spot until she was out of sight. He shook his head, letting water from his hair fly everywhere. He walked slowly back to the hotel, smiling softly to himself.

"My first kiss…" he whispered while touching his lips. He never expected kisses to feel that good. He smiled a genuine smile, and then he continued back.

**Okay… It's a bit unrealistic… Maybe I made L is little OOC… I am sorry… If it really TOO obvious and you dislike it, please tell me…. But for now. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Im on a streak today. P A new update! Lol. Quite a few people had noticed that L was out of character. I am sorry! Lol. If again you feel like L is still OOC in this chap… PLEASE tell me! Thanks! And Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**girlgamer1984****: Ahaha… I don't do much… I don't do any M stories… Maybe if I made a chapter where they almost went into that? Than you can help me write the M part. That'll work. Other than that, the most I can go with is a T… Sorry!**

**Alice: Loads of people agree with you… That part was a little OOC, it just hits me now… I am so sorry! I'll try to make this chapter better!**

**EnpatsuShakugan-Shana****: Oh whoops! Okay… Those are my mistakes! I am soo sorry, I'll try better for this chapter. Haha I'm glad you liked it! But anyway, wow, why is everyone wanting it to be… taken deeper? Lol, I don't know… I might change it to T or M… Unsure yet, I'll just see where the story takes me! Here's another one up!**

**Cedrith****: I never made him 'hott'. Lol. But thanks for the heads up anyway. I hope this chapter is more of your liking! And Im sorry if L was OOC in the last chapter… Im trying better!**

**Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama****: Fanks! P**

**Starchip13****: Haha! Yup! But L's perverted side it yet to come! I know L's a bit OOC at the moment… Im trying to make it better!**

**Haku: Don't worry, I agree with your opinion. Lol. I'll try better to make him not soo OOC… But im glad you like it anyway!**

**Sigh… OOC problems… Tell me if I had improved! Now ONWARDS!**

I yawn as I put down my pen. I swear, Math's is the most boring subject ever. I don't know how Light does it, sitting in front of his desk for hours. I stretched while yawning loudly. I needed to go stretch my legs. So I walked out of my room, bumping into Sayu on the way.

"Nee-chan!" Sayu said, smiling widely. I smiled back at her, wondering why was she so bubbly.

"Sayu… Why so hyped up?"

She rubbed her hands together and smiled cheekily. "Light's having someone in his room. A special someone…"

I lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Sayu nodded. "Yup! I think you should go check it out."

"You know what… Maybe I will…" I smiled brightly at her and gave her a hug. "Night boo."

She smiled at me. "Niight!" she returned the hug and ran up to her room. I shook my head and walked towards Light's room. I didn't get why he had a girlfriend and didn't tell me anything about it…

_**X X X**_

_A slightly younger version of Yushi was lying on Light's bed, shifting through a magazine. Light was sitting on the chair, facing her._

_He observed her quietly, smiling. It had been a while since she moved in, and he could not have asked for a better sister or friend. It seemed like she understood him better than he understood himself. She looked up at him and caught him staring. She grinned back._

_"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She said cheekily._

_"Nah, I don't want to burn my eyes every time I look at it." He replied with the same wit._

_Yushi gasped in mock horror. "Oh. That hurt." Then she poked her tongue out at him. "So… Now, onto another topic… How's that Heru girl?"_

_Light blushed slightly. "We're doing pretty good…"_

_Yushi laughed. "Alright. But you must promise that you'll never keep ANY secrets from me." She told him, walking up to him and bend down She stuck her pinky finger out. "Promise?"_

_Light grinned. "You're so childish." Yushi just poke out her tongue out at him. He just shook his head and put his little finger around hers. "I promise."_

_**X X X**_

Yushi shook her head, getting rid of her thoughts. She knocked lightly on the door. "Light?" she said softly.

She heard a shuffle of noises and whispers before the door opened. She looked up at him. Even thought he look almost the same, his eyes had changed. They lost their mischievous sparkle and it was replaced with some sort of an evil glint. But his eyes softened as he stared into hers.

"Hey. Watsup?" he asked. She quickly tried to get her worries out of her head.

"I heard you had a special 'guest' So I came to see who this girl is." She grinned.

Light scratched the back of his head and moved aside. "Sure… Come in…"

Yushi smiled widely. "Thanks Loo." She said, winking at him. Using her very old nickname for him.

Light laughed and rolled his eyes. Then he dragged her into the room before shutting the door.

"Yushi, Misa. Misa, Yushi." He said, introducing them. Yushi looked over at her. She was sincerely shocked by what she saw. Misa was quite a short girl. Reaching until her forehead. She wore really short skirt and gothic chains. She also wore knee length socks and had her hair tied up in two pigtails. Yushi stared at her in surprise. She never knew that Light liked this kind of girls…. 'Lala's' they used to call them. She shuddered. Maybe Light changed more than she had noticed… Maybe she now didn't know him at all.

"Helo!" Misa bowed down slightly. Smiling cheerfully.

Yushi felt the urge to barf. She quickly put her discomfort aside and bowed to her too. "Hi…" Then she quickly turned to Light. "I think I should go… I'll see you later Light…"

Misa and Light stared at her back in surprise as she ran quickly out of the room. Light felt a little guilty. He also remembered his own promise… But he couldn't do anything about it now… he shook his head and closed the door to his room, returning to the conversation he had earlier with Misa.

_**X X X**_

Yushi had shouted to her mom that she would be back a little late that night, and that she shouldn't worry about her… But that was almost two hours ago. Yushi sighed, dreading to head back home, incase _Misa _was still there. It was about 11 pm. The street lights were on so it wasn't very dark. She could feel the cold breeze on her arms, she shivered slightly, maybe she should head home now? Then she thought again, maybe not… She then closed her eyes.

_I know you had to go away_

_I died just a little_

_But I feel now that you are the one I need_

_I believe that I will cry just a little_

_Just to have you back now here with me_

_Here with me…_

She started singing aloud. Tears stung in her eyes as she continued verse to verse. She wanted him back, the Light she knew. Her voice filled the silence in the air. She lost herself to the music. Singing louder and louder, becoming bolder and bolder. But soon, far too soon, the song ended. She choked on her tears, not knowing what she should do. She quickly wiped away her tears. She clenched her fists. It was almost as if when Kira started the killings, Light started acting weirder and weirder. Could Light be affected by the killings? She sighed… It was like she doesn't know anything about him anymore…

A loud shout broke her frustrated silence. She frowned, a large group of people appeared in her view. "Kira is our god!" Once person shouted.

"L is useless against Kira!" Another one shouted. The rest laughed and agreed, shouting out things about how great Kira is, among other things about L. Yushi stared at them in disgust. They were obviously drunk, causing such a riot. They were lucky that there wasn't a housing area near by.

They slowly began to approach her. Their drunken slurs and eyes worried Yushi. She wasn't exactly a supporter for Kira, her television appearance showed it once. She backed away, but not fast enough. One of the men grabbed onto her shoulder. "Hello dearie, what are you doing out so late?" he asked, Yushi could smell the alcohol from his breathe.

"I know who she is! She appeared on the television during the Sakura Festival!" A young man shout out. Yushi began to grow afraid. She had learned before how to defend herself, but not against such a large number of people. She had to think of something quick.

"No… You got the wrong person! I LOVE Kira! I support him a hundred percent!" Yushi said proudly. Now, if these people were not drunk, they might have believed her. But they were, thus making them think she was lying (which she was).

"Liar! You don't like Kira! He should have killed you for calling him a murderer!" A woman shout out at her. Yushi started to shake slightly with fear. They didn't believe her. What could she do?

"Let's teach her a lesson!" An elderly man said. The rest quickly shout in agreement. Yushi bit her lip, backing up, but the grip the man had on her was too tight. They grabbed at her and pushed her to the ground. She screamed as she hit the ground, hard. Causing her vision to go white for a second, before hot flashes of pain shot through her. She grunted, trying to get herself up. But they were strong.

"We'll write Kira on her! That should do it! A scar that would last forever!" A drunken woman shouted, pointing at her chest.

"Oh god. No… Please! Don't!" Yushi screamed out in horror as her shirt was torn apart, she felt the tip of a knife on her chest, soon after burning hot pain spread through her. Tears sprang into her eyes as she screamed in pain and for mercy. She could taste blood in her mouth and she felt like she was being soaked in blood.

"There, the K is done! Now for the I!"

By the time they finished with the I, Yushi felt herself loosing conscious from loosing so much blood. Her head grew heavy and her screams stopped. Her throat was raw and the pain was too much to bear. Soon, her world went black.

_**X X X**_

I opened my eyes slowly, my eyes took a while to get used to the light. I looked around slowly, the room was white. White walls, white beds, white machinery. I knew immediately where I was. Memories hit my like a truckload of bricks. The pain, the darkness, everything… I felt a bandage around my chest. Every single movement I made caused a spasm of pain to shoot through me. I could hear the beep of the pulse machine next to me. Tears sprang into my eyes again as I recalled the same memory. I bit my lips hard to stop the tears. I sighed and sat up slowly. From the corner of my eyes a saw Father, Mother, Light and Sayu sitting on one corner. It seemed as if they were asleep. My eyes shifted to the clock in the corner, it was 4 am in the morning.

"They had been there for the whole time you were in here…" A familiar voice said from my left. I turned to look at him. Wincing slightly as the pain shot through me. I was thoroughly surprised to see the boy from before. Ryuuzaki was his name. He sat strangely on the chair, crouching while putting his knees under him. His thumb was in his mouth, like a baby. He looked so cute. I smiled lightly at him.

"Hey, rain boy… What are you doing here?"

"I was the one who found you… I carried you all the way to this hospital, before calling Light and informing your family…" he replied. The smile literally slipped off my face. I looked down onto the bed.

"How long have I been here?" I asked softly.

"About a week…"

I gasped in surprise. A week? How bad were my injuries? I closed my eyes. Not wanting to know the answer.

"I probably look worse than I feel…" I said, groaning.

"Depends on how you feel…" he replied cheekily. He then stood up. Yushi noticed that he hunched quite a bit. A trait she hadn't really noticed before. "Do you want me to wake your family up?" he asked.

I shook my head. It was obvious that they needed rest. "No… It's alright…" He sat down again.

For practically the whole night, we stayed up talking to each other. But after a while, my eyes began to drop. I lay back down, closing my eyes. My concentration on the conversation was soon lost. And went to sleep.

**Please do me a favor. If you think L is still OOC in this chapter… Tell me!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! Thanks! P**


	5. Chapter 4

**Aww… 5 reviews? Where's da love people? But anyway, here's another one up! Enjoy enjoy!**

**NotSupposedToBeHere**** Glad you do! Here's another one!**

**silvya****: Haha. Thanks! **

**Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama****: Hm… Thanks for the heads up! I might change him…**

**Haku: Thanks!**

**Starchip13****: Haha! They make me angry too! Glad you enjoyed it! Hugs back**

**Okay… Now ONWARDS!**

Yushi stood in front of the mirror, her eyes were closed. It was only two days before that she had awoken from her one week coma. She had yet to see the damage her injuries caused. Her family had awaken and fussed over her for the whole time. After assuring one by one that she was okay. Sayu went to school while her parents went to work. Light still stayed and her new friend, Ryuuzaki came by every now and then to check up on her. Right now, Light and Ryuuzaki was holding onto each side of her. She had requested them to support her in front of the mirror, so that she could see her hellish appearance.

"Ready?" Light asked softly. Yushi nodded and she opened her eyes. She was shocked.

Her long red hair had been cut short that it reached a little below her shoulders. One of her eyes were slightly bruised while a long straight scar went across the other. Her lips were split and she had stitches on her right cheek. She let go of her brother and friend and unbuttoned the top of her hospital gown. (L blushed and looked away, or at least pretended to…) Dreading what she would see. Across her chest, in long, crooked lines were spelled out the word KIRA. Tears sprang into her eyes and she stared at her chest. She was branded with one of the words she never liked, now hated.

Tears leaked freely as she clung onto the two boys as if they were her only life force. She cried and sobbed, burying her face into L's sweater. L was surprised at first, then slowly placed his hands on her back, trying to calm her down. Light just stared on. Thoughts running through his head…

_**X X X**_

I looked as my dear sister, the one I swore to protect for the rest of my life. Stood crying into my enemies arms, brutally branded with my alias's name… With my name.

I felt guilt burning inside of me… This hurt and shame that was devouring me from inside. It was because of me she was in this state, not directly of course. But still, it was because of me.

I cannot imagine the trauma she has been through, the things I put her through. I felt anger rage through me. I am going to avenge her. I will do anything in my power to find all those that had done that to her, then, I will kill them all.

(I can imagine Light tilting his head back going MUAHAHAHAHA… But anyway…)

_**X X X**_

L stared at the girl in his arms. It was weird, only just a week ago she had stolen his first kiss… Now he was holding the very same girl in his arms… Ironic.

_'She smells like strawberries… Strawberry cake…'_ he thought. He then quickly shook that thought of his head. She was crying for goodness sakes! He had no idea what to do except put his arms around her with a constant patting on her back,

He sighed wondering how he got himself into this mess. Even though she was in a worse condition than before, she still looked extremely pretty (in his view). Her hair still shined and were as smooth and silk. Her cheeks were flushed from her crying and her eyes were red. He still had to admit she was very, very pretty.

The three of them stood in the middle of the room for quite a while. Light had a thoughtful look on his face, which sometimes would change between anger and guilt. L was still holding Yushi in his arms. She had began to quiet down, and somehow she had fallen asleep in his arms. (While standing up may I remind you… My friend has done that before, I have no idea how they do it!) L sighed once more, he lifted up Yushi bridal style and set her down slowly onto the bed. He tucked her in gently and brushed her hair out of her face.

"How can anyone do that to a girl?" Light said, L looked up. He was clenching his fist tight and rage could be seen clearly on his features. L knew he had to do something quick to calm him down. Before he blows the roof off.

"They were most likely drunk… Let me rephrase that, they were drunk." L replied, he knew that because he could smell the stench of alcohol in Yushi's clothes, but there were no trace of alcohol in her system, which means, she was attacked by drunken people. "They did not think right… And Kira was at fault too…" L stole a glance at him, wondering how he'll react. "But it isn't exactly Kira's fault… It's just the way the people think…"

(Okay… I know it's a bit weird, but I don't know how to make L sound like a smart alec… I am very sorry…)

Light sighed. He sat onto one of the chairs and held his head in his hands, thinking hard. L sat down onto the side of the bed, staring at the girl sleeping peacefully only just centimeters away from him.

_'She has a nice body…'_ L's perverted mind worked up. He quickly shook the thought out of his head.

Light looked up, slightly curious, at why L was shaking his head madly. He shrugged, must be another of L's weird ways of doing things.

_**X X X**_

L frowned as he looked around the room, there was something missing, or rather, someone. It had been a day since Yushi found out about her injuries, she had still been sleeping when he left to go get some cake (and sweets) but now, when he had returned the room was empty, she was no where in sight. Light had head off to school, promising to return straight after school. L began to panic slightly, he looked around, her cellphone was still there, which means it was going to be difficult to communicate with her. He took out his own phone and called Watari.

"Ryuuzaki…" said a voice on the other line.

"Watari, there is a slight emergency here… Do you mind hacking into the hospital's security cameras? There is someone missing, a girl, with shoulder length red hair and is about 5 foot 6… Emerald eyes and pale skin… She is about 17 years old…"

There was tapping of keys in the other line, than silence. "Well, there is a girl slightly fitting your description, but I doubt you are searching for a pregnant lady are you?"

"No…" L responded. "Other than that is there anymore?"

The tapping of keys continued. "I am sorry Ryuuzaki, there is nothing else."

L sighed, it is going to be a pain trying to search for her. "Thank you Watari…" he then shut his phone. If she wasn't in the building, where was she? Just as he was about to walk out of the room he heard a slight trickling, it sounded very much like water… Water? He frowned, than he felt like slapping himself, of course! She might just be taking a shower. He sighed as he went to crouch on the bed. Maybe his brain wasn't working properly.

L then took out the cake and sweets he bought before and set it out on the table. He crouched on one of the chairs and began his feast. He remembered to leave a piece of cake for Yushi though, incase she will be hungry.

Time passed and L began to feel slightly worried, he had already finished all his food and Yushi still hasn't came out… She couldn't be… could she?

L rushed to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Yushi?" he asked.

He heard a slight mumble and a sob. He frowned. He opened the door and was shocked to see her kneeling on the floor, still fully clothed, under running cold water. He sighed in relief that she was okay, but that soon disappeared when she began sobbing again.

L was reluctant to get his butt and his clothes wet, but he still walk to her anyway, he shut the water off, not wanting her to get pneumonia. He went to get a towel, then he sat onto the ground while covering her with the towel. Before he could pull his knees up to his usual position, she hugged him tightly digging her head into his shoulder, sobbing into his shirt.

L blushed slightly, feeling her chest on his chest (pervert). He then quickly shook that thought out of his head. He put his arms around her, like yesterday, until she calmed down. She stopped moving. L looked down at her. Had she fallen asleep again?

Yushi pulled away gently, her eyes were red from her crying and her cheeks were flushed. She leaned against the bathroom wall. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"A… Are you alright?" L asked, breaking the silence. He had no idea what to do in these kinds of situations. Yushi looked at him with sad eyes and gave him a watery smile.

"Yeah… God I'm such a wimp!" She said while giving out a sudden laugh, then she sighed and looked at him as tears came out again. "Sorry…"

L was wondering how someone can change from crying, to smiling, to laughing, than to crying again. He shrugged. "It's alright…"

Yushi sighed once again and leaned her head to the wall. "It's just that… It's just that… Why me of all people? I don't- didn't hate Kira…" Then she closed her eyes frustrated. "Life's a bitch."

L was shocked at her change of tone and sudden use of language. But if he was shocked, he didn't show it. He just stared at her.

"That's it…" she said as she stood up to her feet, and she wiped tears away from her eyes. "I'm going to find him… I am going to find Kira."

L lifted his eyebrow, this was going in a way he hadn't expected, now the sudden determination? What happened to the damsel in distress only just a few minutes ago? Girls are scary… he came to the concluded thought. He sighed, he looked up at her from the ground. "I think the first thing you should do is get changed though…" pointing out she was in soaking wet clothes.

Yushi looked down and laughed, a genuine laugh this time. "I guess you're right." Than she wavered a bit, she still wasn't strong enough to stand on her own. L shot up like lightning and grabbed her arm, steadying her. Yushi was surprise that someone like L had fast reflexes, maybe there was something behind the entire grumpy, lazy, scruffy attitude. But she was thankful anyway. "Thanks…" she said, giving him a heartwarming smile.

L smiled slightly back… "Come on, let's get you changed and into bed."

Yushi laughed. "Two things to say. One, you'd make a good mom," L blushed. "Two, you perv!" she said while smaking him lightly on the head.

L kept silent. That was two girls calling him a pervert… Maybe he should start to worry now…

_**X X X**_

(Ha! Slight fluff coming on… Hope you'd enjoy!)

Yushi laughed at one of L's sly response. They were eating lunch together in the hospital, in an hour, Yushi could go home. L was eating cake and sweets again, as usual, while Yushi was having hospital food.

"Yuck… Maybe they dig the trash bin for the food here. It tastes absolutely revolting." She said, poking it slightly with the fork. It did look disgusting, all slimy and icky too.

L and Yushi had gotten to know each other quite well, (more like L got to know Yushi, while Yushi got to know Ryuuzaki… She still doesn't know he's L, but they are close… Like best friends, except you don't keep secrets from best friends. Okay, I'm babbling now…) L had work so he couldn't come often, only after dinner times and occasionally, L would visit Yushi during lunch. She had been in the hospital for a month, he had no idea why he was still visiting her, but she was interesting, and L was curious.

L purposely took a bite of his cake and popped it slowly into his mouth, than taking his time to chew and swallow. He licked his lips slowly, taunting her. He nearly laughed as he saw Yushi's look, it was like she was hanging on the thread of life.

"Ryuu… Please?" Ryuu was her nickname for him. "Just one tiny winy little bite?"

L liked torturing her this way. He shook his head almost childishly. "No."

Yushi got onto her knees on the floor and gave his the puppy dog eyes. "Pwease?"

I'm sure we all know that L's slightly a pervert. When an awfully pretty girl kneeling in front of you is nearly too hard to bare, his mind filled slowly with dirty thoughts and his eyes traveled from her eyes to lower and lower and lower…

Yushi caught his stare and blushed slightly, she smacked him on his knees. "In your dreams darling." She said, standing up.

L knew exactly how to taunt her. He took a bit of the cake, leaving it in between his lips. She glared at him, than smiled cheekily. She shot at him and bit into the cake (which was on his lips… If you get my scenario…) Their lips were a millimeter apart. He could feel her breathe on his face and their eyes were staring at each other. She pulled away, taking the cake with her and licked her lips. "Gotcha." She said.

L stared at her, not knowing that she would actually make such a bold move, she was still bend over, her face only half a meter away from his. Letting him have a clear view of her breasts. He stared at her and she stared back. The humor seemed to evaporate. It was getting serious. They stared at each other and she kneeled in, while he did too. Their lips met.

Her lips were soft and tasted like the cake she just had, while their lips were still attached L stood up, giving them an easier position. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. This was his first time doing this kind of thing, but it seemed like it was the right thing to do. He felt her tongue prodding against his lips, he opened his mouth, welcoming them in.

Their kiss became more and more passionate, causing Yushi to moan once or twice than they stopped, only because they needed air. They looked at each other and blushed, both of their cheeks were flushed as they slowly pulled away. They stared in silence for a while.

"So are we…." They began together in unison. Then they burst out laughing, or more of is that Yushi stared laughing like mad while L just grinned.

After a while they both caught their breathe and sat down onto the bed. L didn't know whether he could trust her or not, I mean, he knows he could trust her, but he didn't know whether he should tell her the truth about him. It wouldn't be right if she didn't know but he only knew her for two months… Will it be right? There was a 99 percent certainty that she was trustworthy… But can he? He thought deeply.

Yushi stared at L. She hadn't know what had gotten into her, it was only two months since she met him, are they going a bit too fast? She barely even knows him properly… She always had a feeling that he was hiding something from her. Although she is unsure what it is. But it felt right, when they kissed, it felt right. Maybe they should give it a shot? "Ryuu…?" she said, his face was emotionless, than a flicker in his eyes, almost as if he had decided something. "Ryuu?" she asked more clearly.

L looked at her, into her eyes. "Yushi… There is something I should tell you…" Yushi frowned, what would that be? "Yushi, I am L."

**Okay, Okay… In my defense… It's his first relationship, so he doesn't know whether he should tell her or not. But it seemed like he should… get it?**

**I was actually wondering whether I should make him tell her he is L or not… Do you think it's a wise choice? TELL ME!**

**But it seemed like L's a bit OOC in this chapter again… It's hard to make him NOT OOC u know… So tell me if you think he is too OOC… thanks!**

**Longest chapter I wrote so far… XD hope you liked it…**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update… I had been pretty busy with the school restarting again… Wee! I am happy!!!! 12 reviews!!! LOL. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyway… Here's another chapter!**

**Reviewers!**

**Elisa88**

**Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama**

**Starchip13**

**EnpatsuShakugan-Shana**

**girlgamer1984**

**iiceangel3.o**** x3**

**erina**

**B-chan77**

**YamiKitsuneKami**

**EyesRutherfordismyfriend**

**As you guys have realized… That I won't reply all my reviews now… PLEASE do not let that discourage you… The reviews are what keeps me going… XD I will reply to does who have questions though… So ask if you want to!**

**Heres another for all of you!**

Yushi froze. Then she grinned. "Riight… And I'm Kira." She joked. L just stared at her, every ounce of him had a seriousness in him.

"Yushi… I am not joking…" he said softly.

She smiled uncertainly. "You're not…" Her smile totally wiped off her face.

Then it hit her. The reason he always asked her what she thought of the case. Why he had always seemed to be busy, even though he wasn't at school. Why he had always changed hotels. Why he had always been so secretive about himself. Why he had always seemed so… smart…

She just stared blankly at him. It was almost too much to take in. Could he really be L? She raked her brain searching for an answer. There was a possibility, but why would he tell her? So suddenly too.

"If you're L… I don't…" Why had he suddenly appeared? Into her life and into Light's life. The way they both were acting they were like best friends. How come Light never once mentioned L or Ryuuzaki. "Oh." It struck her again.

He looked over to her. It was the first time he told someone he was L without any other meaning into it. He just felt like he should have told her…

"You… you suspect someone in my family…" she said softly. She got it now. Why he had suddenly became so close with her family. Why he had suddenly appeared to be so interested in all of them. "You were… Using me?" she asked. It seemed like it was the logical thing for L to do.

L lifted an eyebrow. That was a conclusion that he had not expected. He thought she might scream or something. But not this… Do people actually think he was THAT heartless? Never mind, don't answer that… L took himself out of his musings and shook his head. "No…"

"Why so suddenly then?"

"I just felt that… Before we get into…" he blushed. "Anything… I wanted you to know who I was. I trust you'll keep this a secret?" he said, pulling his legs up to his chest.

Yushi nodded. "That doesn't actually mean I believe you though…"

(Okay, that part was LAME. I am so sorry… I can't seem to think up of anything… Sorry!!!)

**_X X X_**

Yushi twirled her pen with her finger, her head was laying on her other arm. She groaned slightly to herself as she listened to the teacher droned on and on and on. She sighed, pushing herself up and cracked her neck. She put her head in her hands to support her head while staring out the window.

Her head filled with thoughts of a few days before. The day where Ryuu-kun told her he was L. (Yes, she still stuck with the name Ryuu. I think it's cute! P) At first she didn't really believed him. Then slowly, she began to. So she pointed out things here and there about the case. Wanting to help him out. Even though the information that she told him had already been known by the investigation team, he was slightly impressed at how accurate she was. So he would tell her little things about the case, getting her opinion on it, then he'll work on it. Even though she wasn't exactly on the team, she was happy enough to help.

"Ms. Yagami." Her name jolted herself out of her daydream.

"Huh?" she said. The rest of the class started laughing. She grinned slightly along with them, but that soon fade when she felt the teachers stern glare on her.

"Ms. Yagami, would you kindly pay attention. Really, I don't know how you are related to Light." The teacher droned on again.

Yushi rolled her eyes and sighed. Her eyes watching the clock tick, wait for it… Wait for it…

'**BBBRRRRRRIIIING'**

Yushi, along with her many classmates, stood up and stretched. She grabbed her bags and things before walking out of the room, heading towards the cafeteria.

Okay, like many schools, people came in cliques. First there were the preps and the jocks table, located at the near end of the cafeteria. Then there were the geeks, then Goths, then punks and then the gangsta's. She sighed as she just strode past them all, not wanting to cause any trouble. However, it seemed like trouble followed her everywhere.

"Hey Mushi!" one of the 'Preps' called out. It was girl named Tanya. Tanya had long blonde hair which was curled at just the right places and blue eyes. She had a great body shape, but to make it plain and simple, she was a bitch. A pretty slutty bitch. But believe it or not, Tanya used to be her best friend… Long story over there. Yushi sighed, and turned around.

"Oh hi Tanny!" she squealed out in an incredibly high-pitched voice. She was really not in the mood for games today.

Tanya shot her a little glare than she put on a smile and walked up to her. "Ohh… What happened to you? You looked more uglier than ever, not that that can be possible."

Yushi rolled her eyes. "Well, at least I had better days, but you…" she looked at her up and down and sighed dramatically. "Even a thousand surgeries would never change your face… Not that any surgeon will actually WANT to touch your face…"

Tanya was lost for words for the moment, than glared venomously at her. But before she could speak Yushi quickly added in. "Um… You mind getting out of my sight? You're burning my eyes." Yushi flashed a smile and began to walk away.

Even from afar she could hear that Tanya's own 'friends' laughing their heads off. She smiled, really satisfied. Then she walked out of the cafeteria, she wanted to get away from the crowds. She walked up the flights of stairs before coming to the roof. She sighed in relief as she fresh air hit her; she walked towards the edge and sat on the railing, her legs dangling on the edge. Yes, she knew it was dangerous and that she could fall any moment, but she loved the thrill, plus no one came out here anyway. She closed her eyes, allowing the breeze to cares her face.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" A voice said from behind her. She opened her eyes in shock. Nearly falling off the edge. A pair of strong arms circled around her waist and pulled her to the roof. She spun around to see who her savior was.

It was Iwari. He smiled at her. She just stared. Every school had their local hot shot. Iwari was theirs. He was voted as the hottest guy in the school. His raven black hair and misty eyes were what most girls swoon over. "God! Don't scare me like that!" Yushi cried out, she wiped the sweat off her brow.

Iwari just smiled. He was a quiet person. Unusual for a 'jock'. Maybe he wasn't one, he hung out with them. But now, what caught her curiosity was why was he still standing there? "What? No thank you?"

Yushi rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She said before leaning against the railing again. She had learned from experience to never get too close to a jock, or prep. Things are bound to get worse sooner or later.

Iwari leaned onto the railing beside her. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Yushi sighed, why couldn't he just leave her alone? "Because I want to? Why are you still here anyway?" she asked back.

Iwari stared at the red headed girl in interest. Here was a girl who was rejecting him, even in a small thing. It wasn't often he'd meet a girl who wouldn't swoon over his looks. Not that he was vain or anything its just that he just knew it from experience. "Because I want to?" he answered back.

Yushi sighed, she really, _really_ wasn't in the mood for games. She just kept quiet while enjoying the peacefulness of the outdoors. She soon forgotten about her strange day, only the view, the wind and herself existed.

"So… What's your name?" the boy asked, breaking her peaceful silence. She sighed in defeat and looked at him.

"How bout you never find out?" she said, a little pissed off. She headed back into the building, totally ignoring the said boy.

Iwari smiled and stared out of the roof, this girl was going to be a challenge, but he had decided, he will figure her out.

_**X X X**_

Yushi walked into her house, putting her keys into the key bowl on the kitchen table. The house was quiet, she wondered where they all were. She grabbed an apple (coincidental P) and took a bite, then she headed to her room. She frowned when she looked to the floor and found a broken pencil lead there. She knew someone had entered her room. She checked for the paper she had left there and was surprised to see it there. Which means it wasn't her family that entered her room. (She picked up that from Light) She walked in, wanting to find something suspicious, surprisingly, she found a paper on her table which had a hotel address on it. It was signed, 'Ry', She smiled and grabbed her things, before heading out again.

She stared around with surprise as she entered the hotel. It was a seven star hotel; the decorations were just lovely and modern. Even the doors were sophisticated! She shook her head, wondering how rich L really was. She shrugged and headed towards his room.

She rang the bell of the door, then she stood back and smoothen out her clothes. But to her surprise it was Light who answered the door.

"Light?" she asked, what was he doing here? But it seemed that Light was equally shocked.

"Yushi?" he asked, equally surprised. Light turned around when he saw L came into view.

"Yushi, you're here." L said simply before beckoning her in. She walked in and continued staring at her brother. "Please place your hand phone and your other electrical devices over there." L said pointing at the tray, "Join us when you're done." Then he grabbed Light's arm and dragged him away. (Not that way you sickos!)

Yushi stared there in silence. What was Light doing here? Does he know who L was? Does he know the L suspects him? Is he in the investigation team? Then she frowned, how could he not tell her about this? Yushi shook her thoughts out of her head, there was no point lingering on questions, the best thing to do it search for the answers. She put down her whole bag into the tray, not bothering to pick out her items one by one. She then walked to where L went.

Heads turned when she stepped into the room; there was a few men she didn't recognize, about four of them, and a woman. Then there were her father, Light and finally, L.

She could see from their face expression they were all surprised to see her, maybe L didn't tell the rest of the team that she was coming. Heck, she didn't know that they were there either.

L beckoned her over; she slowly walked across the room to him, avoiding the stares. "Everyone, this is Yushi. Yushi, this is everyone."

"L, what is she doing here?" a man asked, Yushi turned to the one who spoke, it was her father, no surprises there.

"To join our investigation team…"

"But it is dangerous for her to be here!"

"She had been a great help to me during the investigation. Her skills at investigating were only slightly below Light's or myself. You will find her discoveries alarmingly accurate." L said while picking up his tea with his index finger and thumb. It wasn't that Yushi was not used to seeing him do that, but she had to push down the urge to giggle.

"But she is only 17!" a younger man said.

Yushi rolled her eyes. "Look, if you have been through what I've been through, you wont think of my as a _child_. And dad, I don't mean to be rude or anything… But I am not a child anymore…" she looked into his eyes. "I can take care of myself…"

Yushi's father stared at her while she stared back. The whole room was silent and even Light felt slightly agitated. Yushi never even blinked, both of them were trying to stare each other down, then the older man sighed and slowly nodded. Yushi smiled widely and hugged him tightly, taking him by surprise. "Thanks dad!" she cried out childishly.

Her father smiled lightly, "what happened to the mature one? I liked her better."

Yushi's all so grown up response was sticking her tongue out at him. L watched this exchange with amusement. Then he quickly got back down to business, he took out a newspaper cutting and passed it around. "Anyway, it seemed like Kira or the second Kira had changed his or her tactics on killing. These people, all 12 of them were found dead in a supposing mob fight, although I highly doubt that two old men will appear in mob fights…

Yushi could have sworn she saw her brothers eyes twinkle when he looked at the pictures than he passed it on to her. She looked at it curiously then she froze.

She flipped through each picture, making sure she was seeing what she was seeing. "They were the ones…" she whispered. "They were the ones who did it to me…"

**Haha, someone wanted a love triangle… So here ya go! Except its going to be more like straight line though… But who knows what would happen… P Sorry if it is a lil short… I have been running out of time… I am so sorry… I will try better next chapter…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love ya'll**


	7. Chapter 6

**I am SO sorry for not updating for so long… I was procrastinating and wondering whether I should continue… But the reviews kept me going… So I decided to get my lazy ass off the chair and start working on this again… It took quite a while cuz my family is in sort of a jam at the moment… So I can hardly use the com…**

**But anyway… THANKS so much my dear reviewers…**

**Cici Linne**

**  
****itachi-hates-you**

**  
****NotSupposedToBeHere**

**  
****cooliocows215**

**  
****YamiKitsuneKami**

**  
****girlgamer1984**

**  
****Starchip13**

**  
****BloodFat**

**  
****MyPieTastesLikePie**

**  
****akkiangel**

**  
****iiceangel3.o**

**  
****Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama**

**Onwards!!!!**

L watched in honest surprise as he watched multiple expressions race through Yushi's face. He felt a tiny amount of rage spread through him from head to toe, but he quickly shook the feeling off. It was weird of him to feel that way, he had already swore to himself he would not let his emotion get better of him. (Reminds you of someone? coughitachicough) "Yushi… Are you very sure?"

Yushi just nodded stoically. "Y-yes… But…" She stuttered. Not knowing what to think of this. She was stuck in the moment, everyone in the room was staring at her with the mix of curiosity, pity and for Light's part, pride. She ignored the looks and continued to stare at the twelve pictures in her hands. Why would Kira do such a thing? And the exact number too… Was he… protecting her? Finding revenge for her?

L sighed. "It seems like we have a new improvement here…" Then he turned to a man to his right, "I want you to find out the background and any ties to the twelve victims." Then he gave everyone individually a mission to do. Then leaving Yushi and Light left in the room while everyone else scurried off. Although Yushi and Light's father gave them a long stare before walking out.

Yushi sighed heavily. Feeling the pressuring atmosphere leave, even though she was slightly agitated from the earlier discovery. She had removed her blue school vest (the blue thingi over the white shirt… What do you call that?) and tied up her hair in a messy bun during the meeting. She relaxed slightly when everyone else was gone.

"Ryuuzaki, so what are the statistics now?" Light asks.

L picked up his lollipop and stirred his tea with it. Then he turned to Light. "For you Light… is now a 5 percent chance… While Yushi…" he turned to the only female in the room. "is now 0.5 percent."

Yushi looked down, knowing that he would say that… But she just felt… hurt that he would suspect her… But under the circumstances, she knew that it was necessary. But it still hurt. She fell into a day dream as Light and L discuss the outcome of the meeting. She sighed, wondering how she had brought herself into this rollercoaster of her life. She hadn't know how long she just stared out the window while replaying her life in her mind again and again. But she was soon shaken by her dear brother.

"Yushi… Let's go home…" Light said to her giving her a hand. She hesitated slightly.

"Light… I want to talk to L about something… private… I'll find my own way home later…" she said softly, looking up at him.

He paused for a moment, thinking. "Make sure you'll be safe this time kay…"

Yushi nodded to him. "Don't worry…" But Light couldn't help but felt a little worried as he walked out of the hotel room.

L looked up at Yushi with much curiosity. They had discussed to keep their relationship a secret. He had to admit he had held a small bubble of rage for the twelve now dead people for hurting his Yushi.

_His_ Yushi…? Where did that come from? L sighed. His brains were making no sense whenever she was around. He stood up and sat by Yushi turning his attention back to the red headed girl.

Yushi moved slightly to give L space to sit beside her. But before he could pull his legs up to his normal position she laid her head on his lap (much to L's very, very big surprise) she sighed as she closed her eyes. Enjoying the warmth of the body next to her.

L hesitated then put his hand on her head. Slowly stroking her long red hair, while his mind turning with the thought of the past events. So like that, the two figures ended up falling asleep…

_**X X X**_

Yushi yawned as she walked into the school. Holding a mysterious smile on her face. Heck, she even waved… Yes I mean _waved_ at a couple of people. All hell might as well have broken loose. She shrugged it off; people are always acting weird anyway…

She walked over to her locker, thinking about yesterday night. Where she had fallen asleep in his lap but woke up in his bed (alone… don't worry. XD) afterwards and found that he was gone. A note on the table saying that he had went out to buy breakfast. When he came back she jumped him and then they laughed it off afterwards… It was a great morning.

Yushi sighed as she opened the door to the locker, but later jumped back in surprise as hundreds of balloons, love letters and candy tumbled out of her locker. She was lucky that there was no one else in the hall to notice her embarrassment. She picked up a random card and read it.

_Dear Yushi,_

_I heard that you didn't come to school for a week… And don't ask me how I figured your name out. Not many people knew it and it was a pain in the butt trying to figure it out… Yushi's a nice name… You should hold it proudly. Anyway, I'll see you soon!_

_Love, Iwari._

She gapped at the card. Iwari???? Iwari sent all these? She then shuffled through to grab a balloon, it was true, all of it was from Iware.

"Hey." Cried out an oh-so-familiar voice.

She turned and looked to her left. True enough, he stood there with his back to his locker looking really, really hot. She ignored it; hotness does not matter to her… After all, she had L. She stumbled slightly as she tried to push all the dam presents away from the entrance of her locker. She felt a warm hand held onto her arm as she steadied herself.

"You're always falling whenever I'm around aren't you?" he said. Grinning with a hidden meaning in his words. Yushi just rolled her eyes and shrugged his hands off. Still not saying a word. An awkward silence that Yushi enjoyed spread between them. "So you like the presents?"

Yushi grabbed a pile of it and dumped it into the bin. Glaring at him. Iwari winced, but there were plenty of where that came from. She kicked some out of the way before returning to her locker, grabbing her next lessons books before banging the locker shut. Her mood totally ruined by this… jerk. She then walked towards her next class, she was going to be late anyway.

"So… Why did you not come to school for a week?"

Yushi huffed and turned around suddenly. Causing Iwari to nearly crash into her. But he managed to stop just in time. "Don't give a crap. No. No way in hell am I telling you." Before she stormed off again. Iwari wore a look of confusion.

"Wait, what?"

Yushi rolled her eyes. "Use your brains to figure that one out." Iwari took her arm again and pulled her towards him. Making her spin around before crashing into his chest. Yushi blushed considerably from able to feel his chest and rock hard abs. She could even smell the stench of his cologne from being so near. She tried so push away but Iwari held her in place. "Let me go." She said, glaring up at him, feeling really uncomfortable from her position.

"Only if you agree to meet me for lunch, or even dinner."

Yushi shook her head. "Let me go." She said with a harsher tone.

"No." Iwari replied with the same force. Yushi tried breaking free again but was not successful. She then sighed.

"Fine… If only you'd leave me alone for the rest of the day and let me go."

Iwari agreed happily. "So tonight? At seven? I'll pick you up." He said eagerly.

Yushi sighed once more. "Fine fine…" Then he let her go. She brushed herself off and glared at him. "You should make this known that I am only doing this for my own sake." Before stomping off to her class. It was going to end in 5 minutes, but she just wanted to get away from him.

"For now maybe…" Iwari said to himself, smirking. He knew it wouldn't be long before she falls for his charm. Unfortunately for Iwari, it was most likely going to be the other way round.

_**X X X**_

**Authors Note:**

**Yeah… I just realized. I need you guys to vote on something… so please review and vote okay? These are the pairings:**

**L. Yushi**

**L. Sayu**

**L. OC**

**L. Tanya (Prep Girl!)**

**Second One:**

**1) Iwari. Yushi**

**Iwari. Sayu**

**Iwari. Tanya**

**Iwari. OC**

**That's it! Choose one or two for each kay? THANKS! Now, back to the story…**

_**X X X**_

Yushi stared at the mirror, trying to fix her hair the way she wanted it to stay. It was a first sort of 'date' she had in a very long time. She had already emphasize that this was a friend, friend thing (If she considered Iwari a friend…) So she didn't need to feel like she was doing anything behind L's back. She did tell him about it… But he shrugged it off, saying it was alright. So she went back home, giving him a peck in the lips before leaving the hotel. Right now, she had trouble trying to make her hair stay in one position.

She quickly tied it into a messy bun before spraying light hair spray on them. Finally, it stayed the way she wanted it to. She stepped back and smiled at her reflection.

She was wearing a sort of red sundress and black pants underneath. She wore a light blue scarf to cover the KIRA scar on her chest, because her sundress only covered half of it. She wore black boots that were easy for walking and running. She had put on some light eye shadow, eyeliner and some mascara. She smiled at the mirror, proud of the way she managed to make herself look. She felt slightly alarmed when she heard the door bell rang. She was slightly nervous, but you can't blame her for that. She quickly applied a thin layer of lip gloss before heading towards the door.

"Mom, dad, Light, Sayu. I'm leaving!" she shouted. She waited to hear a chorus of 'byes' before grabbing her purse and walking outside. She saw Iwari waiting outside for her. He had his black hair gelled up and he was wearing a long sleeves t-shirt and black pants. Yushi had to admit he looked stunning.

Iwari on the other hand, had his breathe taken away. She looked gorgeous in her red dress; even her choice of make-up was good. He quickly caught his breathe and cleared his throat. Then he waved at her. "You look beautiful." He said to her.

Yushi blushed slightly. Then mentally slapping herself for it. "Thanks, you don't look… all that bad yourself."

Iwari smirked at her weak attempt of compliments and he took her hand before leading her to his car. Yushi looked at their linked hands and slowly separated them. Before stepping into his car. Iwari sighed slightly before walking into the drivers seat.

The car ride was silent. Yushi didn't talk much. She was thinking of the Kira case. She rubbed her hand over her scar. It still burned slightly. But it seemed alright now. She sighed before sinking deeper into the soft chair. She was slightly tired from the school day and she had a feeling that this 'date' was going to be quite long.

"So… How is things?" Iwari said, breaking the awkward silence.

"It okay…" Yushi replied. Yawning slightly and tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Sort of…" she said, "But I'll be okay." And she sent him a small smile to reassure him.

"If you say so… We can not do this tonight you know…" Iwari said, his head screaming at him for saying that. He had really wanted this night to happen.

Yushi was slightly struck by his sudden kindness. She smiled, maybe Iwari wasn't all that bad… "It's okay. I'll survive."

Iwari nodded and then they arrived to the restoran. Yushi stepped out of the car and was shocked by where she was. She was at an expensive western restaurant. She had read about it somewhere, that it sold the best food in nearly the whole of Japan and that it was really expensive. Iwari must be really rich. "Like what you see?" Iwari asked.

Yushi nodded. "You have expensive taste…" she said.

"Not that… Because I think you deserve the best."

Yushi blushed slightly, mentally kicking herself for it again. "Thanks… I guess?"

Iwari smiled his usual charming smile before taking her hand again, this time she didn't pull away. He tightened his hold slightly before pulling her gently into the restaurant. He picked out a table that was in the corner. He pulled out her seat for her before offering her to sit. She was surprised by his mannerism but accepted anyway. He then seated opposite her. Unfortunately for her, when she sat down her scarf came loose and the top of her scar could be seen, before she could pull it up. Iwari looked at her. Alarmed. "How… how did you get that?"

**Review please! I know that this is short… I promise it'll be longer… Im so sorry for updating so late… but please review!**


End file.
